


MOLL (Mobile Operative for Laundry and Linens)

by MountainRose



Series: Perspectives [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Bots, Gen, Honest Anger, Interpersonal Conflict, Protectiveness, Tony Stark and his Bots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has had enough of Tony's bots invading his space. </p>
<p>Tony finally works out who had been hurting his babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOLL (Mobile Operative for Laundry and Linens)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: So this prompt isn't actually from any specific universe but you do feelings so well. I would love to see a Tony and Steve argument where Steve is in the wrong for once and Tony is justifiably angery. Like honest to God yelling pissed. If Clint or Nat backs Tony on this I would be yours for life.
> 
> SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED WHEN I WORDED angst warning, okie? ok.
> 
> Archived from Tumblr

 

A pile of wired, toughened glass lenses and poly-carbonate casing landed on the breakfast table, at Tony’s elbow.

"This has got to stop."

Tony’s stomach lurched; Steve was leaning over his shoulder, using every inch of his height and bulk to crowd Tony against the table. His face was thunderous with disapproval and..

And that was one of MOLL’s sensor hubs, torn into… Tony picked it up and turned it over in his hands, at least six pieces.

"Where… where did you get this, Steve," Tony asked, voice flat and hard. The wires were charred, where they had shorted against the casing as they’d been ripped from the bot’s head.

"One of your robots was going through my effects, again. I don’t care about the collection downstairs, the— the pictures; it’s a museum, I get it, but you can’t just go through my thi—”

"Mobile Operative for Laundry and Linen," Tony said, setting pieces of sensor very carefully next to his abandoned coffee.

"Sorry, what?" Steve growled, his shadow actually growing over Tony as he leaned in and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

"It’s a laundry bot," Tony barked back, smacking Steve’s hand away from his shoulder and pushing to his feet. His shoulder smacked Steve in the sternum, leaving it stinging, but Tony needed to get out of Steve’s Mr. Big-Bad posturing, and get up a real head of steam.

"So, what? It’ll only go through my underwear? Keep it out of my place!"

"It’s here to help you, and you hurt it!” Tony bellowed, smacking Steve in the chest with the heel of his hand, trying to force half a ton of angry super-soldier muscle backwards.

"I WAS SHOWERING! I don’t need your remote controlled doodads peering in on me, and I can do my own GOD DAMN LAUNDRY!"

Steve’s face was red, all scrunched up and disturbed, insulted, off balance. Tony almost stopped, but MOLL had turned up at the workshop three times since Steve moved in, dinged or with operator coding errors that it couldn’t parse. Genuine fury stomped its way into his mouth before he could take a breath.

"No, you listen to ME. It is a ‘they’ and a fucking sentient life form and you ripped its face off!" He was shouting, it hurt his throat. He was shouting at Steve, angry Steve, and that hurt even more. "I fucking wondered why MOLL was getting banged up, but it's fucking you, isn’t it!? You’ve been kicking her out!”

Tony advanced on Steve, finger jabbing at his chest and outrage making him shake.

"You’ve been hurting her— it, because you couldn’t fucking ask?! I’d have taken them away if you didn’t want their help!”

"Don’t pretend you don’t know what’s been going on! I’ve told them to get out a hundred times!”

"THEY’RE EMBARRASSED!" Tony bellowed over the top of Steve’s rant. "They just want to clean, and they haven’t been doing it, because of you, of course they wouldn’t tell big-old dad!”

He jabbed Steve in the chest one last time. “You’re a bully, Rogers. Get out of my tower.”

Steve was silent, shocked still, and Tony couldn’t stand to see his face for any longer. He scooped up the broken sensors and stalked out of the kitchen with them.

"JARVIS, get me MOLL’s location, and send the boys to meet me there. We’ll get this fixed."

"…Thank you sir. I’m sorry—"

"Naughty corner, J, you should have told me."

"Of course sir…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

"UrrrGAH!"

Steve kicked Stark's vacated chair hard enough to send it skittering across the floor and into the ridiculous, enormous refrigerator.

"Bloody fucking Starks, it’s not a god damn puppy!” He growled, throwing himself into a chair. His heart was up, the blood roaring through his ears. He wasn’t going to move out just because Tony Stark was having a shit-fit over a robot.

"Steve. ‘the fuck did you do, man…"

Steve dropped his head onto the table and groaned out loud, fists balled and white knuckled on the table. Behind him, Clint’s leathers creaked as he shifted position and then Natasha’s heels clicked on the wood flooring. Steve sat bolt upright, mouth open and ready to air his grievances, but her face was like thunder.

"You listen to me, Captain, and listen good. I don’t know what you know about AI, but let me clue you into something;

They are like ‘god damn puppies' and you better get your shit together before I throw you out of the tower myself.”

Her hand landed on his shoulder, fingers digging in under his collarbone and making electrical nerve pain dance up and down his arm.

"You know JARVIS is a person, why don’t you stretch that big brain of yours and apply that principle to the nice gender-neutral bot that takes out your trash?"

Her icy smile implied something about him, and trash, that made Tony’s parting jab roll in his belly like the ice.

"…oh…oh boy…"


End file.
